celonapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Elliot
(1988) Leon Elliot is an Irish defender who rose to prominence playing for Central Florida's Beercelona from their first to their third season as a regular player and the fourth on a short term loan. He is in negotiations to return again on loan during the sixth and seventh season. Elliot is one of seven players to play in the first ever Beercelona game and, along with Ryan Buczman, the first successful exponent from the famed Epcot Rose and Crown Academy. A tough tackling defender who always wore his heart on his sleeve and had a special relationship with the fans, Elliot has earned his spot in the rich folklore of Beercelona. He is part of the legendary Class of 2015. Early Life FILL IN Beercelona In late 2015 Elliot was signed, along with striker Ryan Buczman, as part of a dual deal with the Rose and Crown academy by Beercelona for an undisclosed fee. Manager Peter Hannah was impressed with Elliot's physical attributes but stated it was his mentality that most impressed him, saying of the defender, "there's plenty of kids out there who can bench press their body weight and run the 40 yard dash in 5 seconds, it's what you do with those talents that counts. The brain is stronger than any muscle and young Leon's got one of the best I've seen." Elliot made his debut in Beercelona's inaugural game against Sangre Azteca. A humbling 9-0 defeat. His first goal came a few weeks later against league leaders Juventus Old Boys, finishing a sweeping team move that saw him pick up the goal of the season gong. He played in Beercelona's first ever win against No New Players needed and added two more goals to end the season on three. In the second season Elliot was deployed more often in his familiar Centre Back position, a shift that was heralded by newspapers as a managerial masterstroke. Elliot was a commanding presence at the back, partnering Gavin Webber for the campaign. His performances were noticed by fans and teammates alike and earned him the Player of the Season and Fans Player of the Season award. The third season was the last of Leon's contract. He played every minute he was available, even coming back from Las Vegas and heading straight to the field. After his last game against arch-rivals International on April 4th there was a three minute standing ovation from both sets of supporters. That season saw Beercelona concede fewer goals than they ever had up until that point. Elliot returned home to his native Northern Ireland having attained legendary status and became the second player and first Irishman to enter the Beercelona Hall of Fame. Return of the King 2016-2017 In August 2016 Beercelona announced that they had reached an agreement to loan Leon Elliot on a short term deal. The media circus surrounding the move was unlike anything seen in the league to that point with excitement erupting across various fan platforms and social media. Elliot was excited to return, slotting in at the back "as if he's never been away," said manager Hannah. He landed at MCO International on the same day he made his second debut in a 2-2 draw against Sangre Azteca. His final game was a 1-0 victory against America on August 24th. Personal Life Elliot currently resides in Derry, Northern Ireland. He splits his time between Northern Ireland and the North of England with his partner Steph. He is a keen fan of MMA and can often be seen at Conor McGregor bouts. Career Statistics Honors: Goal of the Season 2015 Player of the Season Fans Player of the Season 2017 Division 2 Championship